The invention relates to a valve driving apparatus for use of an engine, including a plurality of intake valves driven via a swing arm by intake cams provided on an intake cam shaft and a plurality of exhaust valves driven via a swing arm by exhaust cams provided on an exhaust cam shaft. For instance, the invention can apply to a five-valves engine having three intake valves and two exhaust valves.